Welcome to the Family
by ProblematicIndifference
Summary: Lorelai is your average vampire. She was changed many years ago, and has remained a nomad all her existance. But what happens when she meets the Cullens? Is she going to join them? Set after Breaking Dawn


Chapter One

I pushed myself faster, enjoying the rough wind as I sped through the trees, swinging off branches and flipping off boulders. The stream trickled to my left as I followed it toward the smell I was after. It was a sweet, almost icy smell, and I knew it to be of other vampires. They were very close and I was anxious. Running, my favorite past time since coming into my new life, wasn't even helping the anxiety of the situation. There was something very strange about how close they lived to this small town. Disappearances would be obvious in this area, of all places. The population wasn't even over one-thousand, for crying out loud!

I could smell different, fainter tracks criss-crossing in front of me, but I stuck with the strongest. The stream cut off, turning to the east. I continued on the smell of the other vampires, seeing the edge of the treeline just ahead of me. A large, picturesque house loomed ahead. It was tall and perfect. I slowed my pace, not trying to startle anyone. I forced myself to be relaxed, keeping my eyes to the ground as I smelled them approaching. If I looked like a threat, they wouldn't give me any hope of speaking.

I lifted my gaze momentarily as I stepped out of the treeline, seeing a tall, blonde vampire standing at the forefront of a very large group. On either side of him were three more males, one thin and wiry with reddish hair. Next to him was another blonde, thicker than the redhead and an obvious fighter, from his defensive stance. I'd have to be especially careful around him. On the other side of the blonde leader was a burly, tall brunette. He was another clear threat.

Behind all of them were five females. Two brunettes, a statuesque blonde, and a pixie-like vampire with short, unruly hair. One of the females was smaller than the others. She had reddish hair like the second male, but her features mimicked the younger brunette. I wondered if maybe they had been sisters in their previous lives. The blonde was looking at me down her nose and I became very self-concious. I had not been beatiful in my previous life. My hair had always been bushy and dirty blonde. When I changed, it straighted, but retained it's color. I hated it. I was small for my human age of eighteen and I wasn't very volumptuous. She was a profound beauty and I looked away quickly.

Then, just as I was about to lower my eyes back to the ground, I saw it. Behind the group of vampires, there was a wolf. He was gigantic, as far as animals came, and he was growling deep in his chest. He was protective, I could see, and the smell rolling off of him was horrible. In my human life, it would have nauseated me.

"She means us no harm." the redheaded male spoke. I looked up at him, wondering what gift he had that would allow him to know this. I was glad for it, because it saved my life if they were at all apprehensive. He gave me a small nod, as if acknowledge something. Could he hear my thoughts? He smiled and I gasped.

"I've seen it, guys. She's good." the petite girl with the black hair spoke up from the back. I was amazed; were they all special. The leader stepped forward, smiling at me timidly.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. My son, Edward, is a mind reader-" he said, guesturing to the redhaired male, "and my daughter Alice can see the future." he added, nodding toward the dark-haired girl. This fact floored me. Mind-reading? My head was spinning slightly. He introduced the rest, nodding to each one as he said their names. The other blonde was named Jasper, the burly male was Emmett, the blonde was Rosalie, the brunettes were Esme and Bella, one younger than the other, and the small girls name was Renesmee. I focused on her and got yet another shock; a heartbeat.

"It's probably none of my business, but how do you live with a human?" I inquired, looking back to the leader. He looked to Edward, uncertainly. Maybe I was wrong about leadership? No, he was clearly older and wiser, but this was Edward's story to tell.

"She's half-vampire." Edward said to me. The younger brunette, Bella, put an arm around Renesmee, almost in mother-like protection. I froze. No. Freakin'. Way.

"Yes, it is what you're thinking." Edward said, nodding his head slowly. Renesmee, a half-vampire, half-human, was his daughter. "Bella became pregnant with her before she become a vampire." he said, looking proudly at Bella before turning back to me. They were mates, I could tell.

"That's... amazing." I said, feeling a little shell-shocked. It was certainly an odd family. To be bunched together like this with so many different powers; they were astounding.

"Hi!" Alice spoke up again, skipping to my side. She was energetic and very accepting. "I'm Alice. As you know. What's your name?" she asked, extending her hand to me. I took it slowly, uncertain.

"Loralie." I said, giving her a small smile. She pulled me into a hug, giggling in my ear.

"We're going to be good friends, Loralie. I've seen it." she assured me. I looked into her eyes and groaned. Gold eyes? I was getting far too used to being shocked by these vampires.

"You're animal drinkers?" I asked, having heard the rumors that there were such vampires. I had never believed it, but here they were. I should have known.

Alice giggled and Edward and Carlisle smiled. "You're going to fit in just fine." Edward assured me, laughing and pulling Bella to his side affectionately. I smiled, hoping he was right.


End file.
